Touch sensitive computing devices such as tablets, eReaders, mobile phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other such devices are commonly used for displaying consumable content. The content may be, for example, an eBook, an online article or website, images, documents, a movie or video, or a map, just to name a few types. Such devices are also useful for displaying a user interface that allows a user to interact with one or more applications or services running on the device. In some instances, the content is displayed and interacted with using a touch screen, while in other instances, the touch sensitive surface (such as a track pad) and display device (such as a non-touch sensitive monitor) may be separate. The user interface for these touch sensitive computing devices typically include a virtual keyboard (also referred to as a soft keyboard) for entering text and other characters. The virtual keyboard is typically displayed when a user is interacting with a text entry box or other various text input fields.